Found Out
by OreosAreYummy
Summary: Will type summary after


~~~~~Found Out~~~~~

Fanfiction by: OreosAreYummy

(This Is meant to be a short chapter!)

If I were to say that I didn't have a foot fetish, I would be lying pretty bad. It all started like this. I was about 9 or 10, My Asian friend and I were talking about school and our personal lives, the usual things we do. But this time it was different, He told me he needed to go to the washroom so I said "Aight.". He got up and went to the public washroom, I say public because we were in a library. Anyways, I saw my friend Shiho walking up to me, I groaned. The reason is she has the weirdest ways of greeting me, she usually slaps me or kicks me in the balls with her Knee High Converses. This time she was bare foot, so I figured she way probably gonna slap me since she has nothing to kick me hard enough with. But what she did surprised me.

She put her foot on my face and put a bit of pressure.

"Hi there Ore-Kun!"

Her soles felt so soft, The smell was intoxicating, I just sat there just inhaling the scent. Shiho just looked at me while smiling. "I made them sweaty just for you! You basically have dirt and waste on your face!" Usually I would snap at this because I hate being dirty, I guess she wanted me to snap, but no I still sat there just smelling in the smell.

At this time my friend walked out of the bathroom and walked back over to our spot. When he saw what Shiho was doing he covered his ears expecting me to freak, but when I didn't he had a confused look on his face.

"Shari-Kun, Why isn't he getting a work up over this? What a waste of time and breath! Do you know how long I had to run to get them this sweaty?" Spoke a frustrated Shiho.

"I don't know Shiho, I think you broke him though..."

I finally snapped out of my trans and pushed her foot off of my face, I faked an annoyed expression and pretended to get angry. "Do you know how long it's going to take to get rid of this sweat and horrid smell off of me?!" I spoke and started fake anime tearing.

We all laughed and enjoyed the rest of out evenings and went home. 3 Hours later I was just remembering the wonderful smell and the feeling of the soles. At this point I knew, I developed some weird ass fetish.

Now here I am 3 Years later, I am now 13. Shiho and Shari and I moved in to a moderate sized house and became 3 person roommates.

We are all in the Main room, I am on my I-Phone 5S, browsing through my gallery which was pretty much all feet pictures. Shiho was watching tv. And Shari was on his laptop watching anime.

This continued for about 5 minutes until my stomach rumbled signaling that I was hungry. I pressed the home button and pushed my phone down thinking I locked it. I get up and walk over to the door of the kitchen I looked back to see Shiho '''trying''' to get into my phone.

I snickered.

I walk into the kitchen and get out a slice of pizza I put it in the microwave and put it in for 30 seconds. When the timer is going I hear Shiho laugh and then I hear running. It just so happens I remember now that I didn't lock my phone.

Beep Beep Beep

I quickly take out the pizza and eat it in one bite before I run out and see Shiho and my phone is gone.

I look over to see Shari still watching anime. "Shari where did she go?!" I ask/yell in a worry. He takes out his ear-buds and Points to the hallway. "She went in her room." He replied calmly.

I sprint down the hall, and run into her room. I see her staring at me while laughing, she turns over the phone to show me the screen of a picture of a foot.

My worst fears have just come true, Someone found out that I had a fetish for feet.

She looks at me before speaking "Looks like someone has a foot fetish~, Who would've known you would have one, ne Ore-Kun?" she replied while giggling. She put's her foot up for me to see before putting it back down.

I groan.

She starts laughing like a maniac before grinning like one. "I should tell everyone!" She reaches for her phone.

"NO!" I jump onto her bed and keep her phone underneath me.

"Heehee, What will you do to keep this info just to myself...?" She replied with a smug grin.

"Oh no.."

Normal Time

So this were I am now. On the street in a girl costume. With Shiho behind me gathering a crowd.

"So me and Ore-Kun over here made a deal, I found out very nice information about him, so to keep it a secret. He will do things for me!" She spoke loudly

I once again groan.

"Any boys looking for some fun!?" I say in a retarded voice. Everyone starts laughing.

Oh how I hate Shiho right now...

A.N

Hey everyone Oreo here! I have started a new story as you see! I hope you enjoyed this introduction because chapter 2 will become very soon! I got this idea from a fanfiction call Toe-Tally Screwed by: A White Guy. Check out his story too!

Ja~Ne!


End file.
